1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food preparation appliances, and particularly to a meat shredder suitable for use in restaurants, cafeterias, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Restaurants, cafeterias, and the like often have items on their menus that require shredded or ground meat (such as tacos or burritos, for example). In order to provide such food freshly prepared, these establishments need a device for shredding or grinding the meat on the premises. The shredder needs to be capable of shredding large quantities of meat quickly and efficiently in order to reduce food preparation time, while being easy to operate.
Thus, a meat shredder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.